During the design or maintenance of a turbine engine, various tests are performed in order to validate its correct function. These tests verify the resistance during extended operating phases, by maintaining predefined speeds and forces. During these tests, a series of measurements is made to monitor key parameters. These measures can be performed both directly on the turbine engine or on its environment.
In order to conduct such tests, the turbine engine is installed in a specific test bench. This is adapted to re-create flight conditions while remaining on the ground. Such a test bench has a corridor forming a passage receiving the turbine engine. Vertical ducts delimit the ends of the corridor in order to form an inlet and an outlet, receiving and then injecting the air flow propelled by the turbine engine. Devices reduce the noise nuisance which is inherent in the operation of the turbine engine and propagated via the ducts.
Document EP 1 860 416 A2 discloses a test bench allowing determination of a turbine engine thrust. The test bench has a U-shaped configuration, i.e. it has an inlet duct, an outlet duct, the ducts being connected by a horizontal corridor. Upstream, a first mesh supports the pressure sensors, then a mesh blocks debris at the inlet to the intake mouth of the engine 4. The corridor is partitioned downstream and is completed by a detuner.
During a test, an oil or fuel pipe can rupture. There is then a risk of an engine fire breaking out. Such an event can damage the test bench and in particular its sensors. Naturally, the turbine engine itself can suffer severe damage. The consequences of such an incident lead to major damage which then requires repair, further delaying the possibility of reusing the turbine engine. This scenario becomes paradoxical in the context of an overhaul, since a test is intended to authorize flight of a turbine engine rather than extend delays. Heavy financial losses result from such immobilization on the ground.